Kill Me Before I Speak
by MsBitaboo
Summary: Lucy wasn't scared of dying, she was just scared of... dying alone. No one would be coming for her, not even her brother Kyle. No one could hear her screaming. No one would get help. All she ever wanted was a family but fate couldn't give her that. Apparently it was too much to ask for.
1. Speak Up

**Kill Me Before I Speak**

**Chapter 1: Speak Up**

Lucy cursed as she looked at her wrist watch. She was suppose to be at the police station an hour ago. She looked at the vanilla folder on her desk, her mind was made up.

As soon as Kyle was out of prison, she would have to report this to the police. She can't let this go on any longer. Lucy leaned back into her office chair sighing loudly.

The vanilla folder on her desk contained evidence that her boss was selling weapons illegally to _terrorists._ She couldn't believe the sweet old man was responsible for this. He was always so nice to everyone. Looks can be deceiving, she thought to herself bitterly.

**~KMBIS~**

Frank Tripp walked into the interrogation room with a stack of papers for Horatio in his hands.

"All it needs is your signature," Frank told him as he laid the papers out on the desk. "Wanna make sure everything was on books before for, uh, Kyle's trial."

"I appreciate that Frank." Horatio slowly shifted away from the window before looking over the forms crouching downwards to sign them.

"Who is this woman?" Horatio paused halfway bent over the custody forms, for Kyle and Lucy with the pen still on the paperwork, to look at Frank.

"She's Kyle's mother," he finished signing his name on the papers, before slowly straightening up to face the detective.

"That's not what I'm asking."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Who is she?" Frank pressed more firmly.

Horatio thought back to when he had told his sister-in-law, Yelina Salas, about his undercover work in Pensacola which lead him to Julia. He started to develop deep feelings for her, when one day, she just up and disappeared, no phone call no explanation, but now he knew why.

"Custody's a big step Horatio." Frank warned him. It took a lot to care for two kids, while trying to work as Lieutenant.

"Yes, it is," Horatio agreed with a nod. He knew it would be a challenge to try and raise two kids while working a dangerous job, but its what's best for them.

Horatio slowly walked out of the room, leaving Frank, standing alone.

**~KMBIS~**

She looked at her watch again and decided for the time being she would focus solely on Kyle and deal with the situation with the illegal weapons at hand later. She covered her face with her hands, dreading what she was going to have to do in a few hours.

Why is life so complicated? She wondered to herself brushing her hair out of her face. There was no such thing as _normal _anymore. Everything that revolved around her and Kyle always seemed to have a twist at the end and she was sick and tired of dealing with it.

_Bang!___

Her office door slammed open. Lucy gasped and stood up, quickly scrambling placing the vanilla folder into a stack of messy papers trying to hide it. She hadn't expected anyone else to still be here after hours. She looked up, a small smile on her face as she recognized her guest.

"Oh... it's only you," she let out a small laugh of relief.


	2. Cruel Fate

**Kill Me Before I Speak**

**Chapter 2: Cruel Fate**

"So, Kathleen Newberry is a no-show, huh?" Horatio asked as State Attorney Rebecca Nevins approached him.

"Yeah. No one can find her, which helps Kyle, of course." she sniffed, obviously pissed off.

"I'll send my team up there right now." he offered.

"Thank you, Horatio." Rebecca takes her leave, still visibly upset that she lost yet another case against Kyle.

Julia overheard their conversation smiling to herself. Earlier today she had her assistant, Pamela, bribe Kathleen to leave town with 1 million dollars. She would never let Kyle or Lucy get hurt again. She had let them go and regretted it ever since, and now that she's found her children she's not going to let them be taken... not again.

They had lived their life knowing just of pain, abandonment, and suffering. That's why she was so desperate to get her children back, so they can be loved and looked after properly and with all her money she can make sure nothing can touch them. They'll want for nothing.

She walked over to her ex-lover, her heels clicking softly with every step, "Did I hear her say her witness is missing?"

"You did. Where's Kathleen, Julia?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Julia pretending to look shocked.

"I'm asking you because you petitioned for custody for Kyle this morning, hours before this proceeding." Just as he did.

"Of course I did." Julia said, offended he'd think she would just let her son rot in jail, "I'd do anything for him now."

"And that's my point." Horatio turned away from her taking his phone out of his suit pocket, calling Eric and Ryan to have them search Kathleen's house.

**~KMBIS~**

"I-I was just checking to make sure everything was in order before I left, hope you... don't mind..." Lucy trailed off when she heard the sound of her door locking.

Lucy shuffled nervously looking up at her unexpected guest, "Is there s-something I can... help you with?" her voice shook, portraying her nervousness.

The figure slowly approached her, before revealing the sharp object hidden behind his back.

"What are you doing with that?" It suddenly clicked in her mind, "No, please! No!" Lucy cried as she realized this was no social call, this was an execution... her execution.

Fight or flight mode kicked in. She snatched a vase of flowers off her table and hurled it at her attacker. While he was distracted she sprinted around her desk towards the door, but a hand reached out and snatched the back of her neck up like a little rag doll.

"No!" Lucy wailed as she was brutally slammed to the ground with the knife digging into her chest.

This wasn't suppose to happen.

Kyle was getting out of prison today, and she was going to quit her job to spend more time with her family, and everything was suppose to be fine.

She was supposed to be at the police station by now hugging Kyle and giving him empty threats if he ever went back to prison. She was supposed to meet her mom and dad for the first time. Lt. Horatio Caine and Julia Winston. She was suppose to be with her family... But that was just a fairytale of course.

It was almost cruel how fate had given her a family, only to kill her in the end.


	3. Bleeding

**Kill Me Before I Speak**

**Chapter 3: Bleeding**

"Permission to approach the bench?" State Attorney Nevins asked judge Hugo.

"Sidebar."

Both of the attorneys walked towards the judge, and hushed whispers filled the room, Julia squeezed her son's hand tightly whispering reassuring words to Kyle. Nevins cleared her throat and walked back to her seat in the court looking resigned and upset.

"I have been informed by assistant state attorney Nevins that the prosecution's key witness is unavailable and the state is not able to proceed. I therefore have no choice but to dismiss this matter without prejudice." Judge Hugo's voice echoed throughout the room.

"So I'm free?" Kyle asked him.

"You are Mr. Harmon. Upon discharge from the Miami Dade department of detention, you are released to your parents, both of whom have filed separate petitions for custody for you and your sister, Lucy Harmon."

"So, I have to choose?" Oh great, Kyle thought in dismay. How could he choose between his mom and dad?

"Yes son, you do. Court adjourned." The judge smacked the gavel, creating an echoing boom throughout the court room.

Horatio watched as Kyle shot up and hugged his mother tightly as she whispered something in his ear before making his way out of the court room with a smile on his face.

**KMBIS~**

The burning pain started in her chest as her attacker ripped through her flesh without mercy, tearing through her body like it was nothing but paper. The blade viciously ripped through her muscles, skin, and organs making her scream in pure agony and terror as the weapon struck her again and again going deeper into her body taking her life one stroke at a time.

The blade was raised one final time and was wedged right into the poor girl's left lung.

Lucy laid there gasping for oxygen and regretting her existence. Funnily enough, she wasn't scared of dying, she was just scared of dying alone. No one would be coming for her, the office was officially closed for the day. No one would hear her screams, like she could anyway.

She heard shuffling as her attacker looked though her papers probably searching for the vanilla folder. Must have found it, Lucy thought as the door unlocked and the footsteps retreated back to wherever it came from leaving the girl to suffer in silence.

Her red blood slowly seeped through her white silk blouse, dripping onto the black tiled floor, creating a fresh crimson pool right underneath her.

Her organs began to fail, the stab wounds were too great, she would be gone in only a few minutes.

She wondered how Kyle was doing while she slowly died, if he had gotten out of prison yet. She hoped that mom and dad would take care of him for her. Make sure he didn't get into anymore trouble, and when he did manage to find himself in trouble, make sure to help him fix his mistakes.

I'll miss you so much Kyle. The tears started falling from her dull blue eyes, dripping down her face onto the floor below her.

Please... I don't want to die alone.


	4. Letting Go

**Kill Me Before I Speak**

**Chapter 4: Letting Go**

Julia found Horatio standing outside the court room. She slowly walked towards him. "I'm no lawyer but if Kathleen Newberry doesn't show up Kyle can't be retried right?"

"That's correct," Horatio bowed his head slightly. "but I'm gonna find her Julia and when I do we're gonna have to start this whole process over again."

"Why would you want to put your own son back in jail?" Julia scoffed at him. He should be thanking her for getting rid of that woman.

"I'm uh, I'm not actually talking about my son." Horatio gave Julia a hard look before turning and walking away.

**~KMBIS~**

Lucy slowly turned her heads towards the photograph of her and Kyle that rested on her dark wooden desk. They had their arms wrapped around each other as the sun slowly set. Her head was on his shoulder. A peaceful memory she had cherished till this day.

She looked down to see the knife was still inside her. She grasped the handle and with a sharp yank and a soundless scream, it fell to the floor with clank.

Her heart started to fail.

Thump.

Thump-thump.

She lurched slightly spitting out blood.

Thump-thump.

**~KMBIS~**

Kyle walked down the steps out of the police station with an officer guiding him. "Man it feels so good to be out." Kyle took a deep breath as he reached his father.

"Let's keep it that way okay?" Kyle gave him a nod. Horatio cocked his head. "Son, I can't tell you not to do this."

Kyle looked between Horatio and Julia who was standing behind them a few feet away next to car his mother had promised to let him drive moments after the trial was over.

"Lucy and I, our whole lives, we've been moving from place to place. Okay, with nothing, not even a photograph. All we have is what we can remember."

"Kyle that's not true you have your freedom now, I suggest you take care of it."

"You loved her once right?" Horatio silence answered him, "I just need that chance to try." Kyle pleaded slightly.

Horatio slowly nodded his head with a sigh, very displeased. "I understand." he did, but it didn't mean he had to be happy about it. "We stay in touch though."

"I will," Kyle swore, reassuring him, before he made his way to the car passing his mom, who tossed him the keys.

While Kyle was admiring the black Porsche from the drivers seat, Julia walked over to Horatio.

"You take care of him." he ordered her.

"I'm his mother," Kyle drove away from the distraught Lieutenant once Julia was seated. He was happy with the way things turned out... but he was kind of upset that Lucy didn't make it. She just probably got caught up in work again.

**K****MBIS~**

Lucy had always wanted to die in her sleep. It sounded peaceful. Something her and Kyle never had enough of these days.

Thump-thump.

Thump.

Thump-thump.

Her heart struggled to keep beating as she gasped for oxygen.

Lucy gave her last breath as her heart finally stopped.

Then all she felt was pure, unimaginable, agony.


	5. Our Time

**Kill Me Before I Speak**

**Chapter 5: Our Time**

Time,

it rushes past,

while you sleep,

while you eat,

while you simply exist,

you'll never get it back,

there is no clock to rewind,

once your seconds had ceased to be,

so will you,

you will grow old and decay,

before you too will be claimed by hell,

your loved ones will mourn,

but move on,

none wishing that same fate,

to fall upon them as well,

you'll lay forgotten,

among the many graves,

begging for a second chance,

only for it to never come,

time is unpredictable,

it is all around us,

it controls us,

and there's nothing anyone can do,

but to spend it,

living.

**~KMBIS~**

Kyle had never been to a funeral before, but it was as depressing as it sounds. His shoulders were hunched over, his head bowed in respect for his lost family, while the tears flooded through his eyes and dripped into his black dress suit.

Everything was going so well for them.

He hadn't gone for jail for kidnapping a woman, Lucy had told him she was quitting her job so she could spend more time with him, and, against all odds... they found their mother and father.

All Lucy ever dreamed about was having a family. She just wanted a mom and a dad to love and care for her and Kyle. But she couldn't have it. All because she wanted to do the right thing.

A fresh new wave of tears fell from his eyes as the black, wooden coffin was lowered into the ground.

He clutched his mother's hand tightly in his own, needing reassurance that she was still there and he wasn't alone.

The day Kyle was released from prison was the day Lucy was murdered by her boss.

He still remembers walking into her office, so happy that everything was just so... _perfect_. Then he saw the blood... and her body.

That's all he remembered before suddenly he found himself outside of her office building, one of his dad's CSI's was talking to him, asking him what he saw... the blonde haired woman. He thinks her name is Calleigh but he couldn't remember.

Then they took her body away in a black bag.

Julia had always been right there beside him through the whole ordeal, but he couldn't remember hearing her voice, telling him that they would be alright.

But he won't be alright.

His sister was dead.

Gone.

His dad managed to find the killer... and it was all because he had left one fiber of his expensive Italian suit behind at the crime scene. That was all they had on him... but it was all they needed to get him to confess.

He was going to spend the rest of his life in jail for taking away Lucy's life. The life she should've had. The life she won't ever had because she chose to do the right thing.

She chose to let the world know he was selling weapons to terrorists. She saved so many lives but it cost her... her life instead.

That's why, he was going to join the army. She sacrificed her life saving others, and he only hoped to achieve what she did. He was going to honor her memory, and he was going to make her proud.

He approached the headstone and laid a single orchid on top of it. It was her favorite kind of flower.

_Lucy Harmon_

_A loving sister, and daughter._

_1991 – 2007_

She chose to speak up.

She chose to do the right thing.

...

Would you?


End file.
